neohelperfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe
The Lupe is a furry Neopet and a quadruped, meaning it walks on four legs. Its face is somewhat like that of the Gelert, but there are many differences between the species, and neither pet likes being mistaken for the other. The Lupe's most defining features are its pointed ears and its fluffy muzzle, chest and tail. At about 60cm, it is a medium-sized Neopet. Lupes can be found all over Neopia; while many live in urban areas like Neopia Central, they also have no trouble coping with a wilder, less comfortable life. They traditionally move around in groups (a group of Lupes is known as a "pack"), and even outside their species, tend to make strong networks of friends. Their loyalty is famous throughout Neopian history and legend. Lupes have no trouble seeing in the dark and like being out at night; a love of moonlight, in particular, seems to be in their blood, and it's not uncommon to see a Lupe gazing longingly at the full moon in the sky. The Haunted Woods are home to a strange variant, the Werelupe, which gains huge amounts of physical strength from the light of a full moon, and also walks on its hind legs at this time. Werelupes are much less reasonable and intelligent than ordinary Lupes, and have been known to attack unsuspecting travellers without warning. While all Lupes are swift runners and physically strong, they can also become very lazy and spoilt if not kept to a regular exercise regimen. The ancestors of Neopia's Lupes seem to have lived a much harsher life than today's fortunate pets, sometimes having to kill and eat other Neopets in order to survive. At some point, Lupes developed a taste for the Chia, which does rather resemble a vegetable. Eating one's fellow Neopians is frowned upon in modern society, but many Lupes still like chasing Chias, play-fighting with Chia toys and snacking on Chia-shaped treats. Of course, outside the borders of civilised Neopia, all bets are off, and Chias are advised not to travel alone. The Lupe was first available to own on the 13th day of Sleeping, Year Two (known outside Neopia as January 13th, 2000). Its name is probably related to the word "lupine", meaning "wolflike". The name is also similar to "Loup," the French word for "wolf". It has remained a popular pet ever since its introduction, despite the rather odd artwork of its first incarnation, in which the poor pet is not only purple-whiskered but cross-eyed. Later redraws emphasised the proud bearing of the Lupe, as well as adding its characteristic fluffy chest. A Few Famous Lupes *Balthazar is a Haunted Woods bounty hunter. He bears a grudge against Faeries, having been attacked by them when he was only a cub. Don't feel too sorry for him, though, as when he gets hungry he has a nasty tendency to snack on innocent little Petpets. *Captain Hackett is the proprietor of Krawk Island's most famous tavern, the Golden Dubloon. Surprisingly for a Krawk Islander, he has very strict standards. *Captain Scarblade was the captain of the Revenge, the pirate ship that attacked New Maraqua. Fortunately, his crew were not allowed to wreak havoc on the rebuilt city. He fled in defeat, and his current whereabouts are unknown. *Cassile stars in the game Shenkuu River Rush, enjoying the traditional sport of riverboarding with her friend Bowe. *Garon was once an explorer of the Faerie Caves, and seems to be respected by many Lupes for his exploits. However, he appears to have retired, and further exploration of the caves is left to Quaglor the Quiggle. *The Ghost Lupe is a spectre that haunts Mystery Island. Whether he acts threateningly towards pets or helps them seems to depend on his mood; he's known to heal pets in Random Events, but he can also terrify the life out of Chias. *Harker runs the game of Mootix Bagatelle in the Deserted Fairground, and is perhaps Neopia's best justification for the future creation of a Petpetpet Protection League. *Jeran Borodere is Meridell's most famous knight. His valour and heroism in the country's two great wars have earned him fans not only in Meridell, but throughout the world. It seems he is watched over by no less of a guardian than Psellia the Air Faerie herself. *King Altador is the founder of the city of the same name. Sometimes known as the Hunter, he is a just and courageous ruler who does not shy from battle where necessary. It seems he takes a keen interest in world affairs. *Although occasionally mistaken for a Kougra by visitors to his shrine, King Coltzan III was a proud Lupe ruler of Sakhmet City until his assassination. His spirit is still said to haunt the Lost Desert, granting blessings to pure-hearted Neopets who keep his memory alive. *Luperus is a legendary three-headed Lupe who wanders Neopia, occasionally appearing in Random Events and giving Neopians the broken pieces of his or her fangs to use as weapons. *A white Lupe, transported into Neopia's distant past, is the hero of the game Neoquest. For some reason, he was never given a name, and instead uses that of your active pet. *Reginald, brother to Bruno and Sophie, is an inhabitant of the small Haunted Woods town of Neovia. He entrusted his little sister to the care of the Earth Faerie Ilere, an action that would alter the course of Neovia's future and eventually help to lift its curse. The Spirit of Slumber, who originally brought about some of Neovia's troubles, was also a Lupe. *Rexter is one of the Petpet Protection League members who masterminded the creation of Petpet Park. *Sabre-X is a fierce guardian of Tyrannia. He fought bravely during that country's terrible war, but during peacetime his duties seem to revolve around making sure all Tyrannians have enough omelette to eat. *Tomos is a Sakhmetian street child, and the best friend of Nabile. He explored the tunnels and caverns of the city with her during the Lost Desert plot. It's unknown if his friend's new connection to royalty will help him find a better life. *Tormund "Tor" Ellis is one of the heroes of the Neopets: The Darkest Faerie video game. This Lupe cub dreams of becoming a famous knight. *Altador Cup fans can cheer for Lupe players "Squeaky" Tressif (Team Brightvale) and Timu (Team Altador).